A Bright White And Dark Purple
by QueenAlexandra78
Summary: 3 Years has pass since the last time Kaneki was seen, and Touka hasnt given up hope that one day he will return to the cafe', to her. While the time is here will he still be the same guy she started to fall for or will he betray her and not return the feelings she has. could she deal with another heartache again? Could she deal with losing him once more? or Will he stay?
1. Chapter 1

After 3 long years, of wondering where he could possibly Tokua slowly changed in more ways than one. Her short purple turned long, her figure became curvier, but one thing did not change she was still at the comfortable, Anteiku. Everything was still the same customers came to get their coffee, meet with friends, or just come to read a book. Which always made her think of him. Pain was starting to build in her eyes from her holding back tears. _"Where was he?..."_ She came back to her senses when the bell over the door of Anteiku rung. wiping the ready to fall tears from her face, she pulled her self together and put on a fake smile and turned around. When she turned its just her best friend, Yoriko. Yoriko came in to the cafe' looking for Touka, finally seeing her behind the bar. _"Touka, hey how are you?" _Yoriko sat down on a stool in front of Touka. _"I'm okay, trying to hang in there"_ saying as she made her best friend her coffee just the way she liked it._ "Oh... u must be still upset about..." _before she could say his name Touka walked away and went upstairs. Once she was at the her door she stopped and imagined him coming after her to make sure she was okay. She went in her room, shut the door and collapsed right there. The feeling from before was trying to come back._ "Why?...Why?"_ Yoriko knocked on the door hoping her best friend would let her in. _"Touka, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I..."_ the door open before she could finish apologizing. _"Let's go shopping" _Yoriko smiled at the thought of shopping with Touka. Touka grabbed her purse and headed down stairs with her best friend, she just had to get out of that place too many memories were trying to come back at once.

_"Finally we made it" _Yoriko said looking for Touka expression to change... nothing happened. Touka walked towards the mall doors and pushed it her head slightly down. Looking at people's feet making sure she didn't hit anyone. Yoriko caught up with her after getting a sample of chicken a girl handed her. _" Where do you want go first" _Yoriko asked with a big smile on her face, it digested Touka. _" Ummm... bath and body works..."_ pointing to the store right in front of them. Yoriko ran in the store opening candles to smell the different scents. Touka did the same, but not for the reason Yoriko did, she had to find that scent, his scent. Ten minutes go by, after many scents and some Yoriko came to let Touka smell, she found it. The scent, his scent, Kaneki' scent. Touka looked up from the candle, and started to scan the room. After smelling his scent again she felt something she had felt in years, after scanning the room she could figure out why she got that feeling. She put the candle down and signed, she started to walk towards the entrance of the store when she got the feeling again. This time was different the feeling froze her in place, she couldn't move and she saw what was making her feel this way. _"White hair?!"_ She wanted to move to go it what she saw. _" it can't be_" .The white hair was moving closer to her, but she couldn't see a face, she needed to see the face. Finally she was able to move, following the white hair through the crowd of people, _"excuse" "move" "ugh" _the white hair was getting further away no matter how fast she moved she couldn't get close enough. Finally she got to the food court where she saw the white hair, she scanned the space for it she had to find it looking out the windows it was in the parking lot. _" __ugh__, I have to get to it, it has to be him "_. Once outside she got to see the face as a car went by and it was the reason she was running, why she froze, the reason the tears were back...

Kaneki.


	2. Chapter 2

Touka couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really him? She was trying to catch her breath before Yoriko came crashing in to her._ "Why were you running?" Trying to catch her breath also. " I saw him..." "Touka! Touka!" _

Touka woke up in her bed frantic.. panicking._ "What happened? "_

She felt her head, it was throbbing in pain. _"Why does my head hurt so bad.. umh?" _She looked around remembering she was with Yoriko. _"Yoriko?"_ Finally seeing Yoriko she moved to her best friend that was sleeping on the couch. _"Yoriko?"_ Shaking her a little to forceful. _"I don't wanna go to school, mama" "Yoriko.. wake up please.." " umm.. what do you want?" _Rolling over facing the couch._ "What happened... how we get to my room?" "You fain...ted in the parking lot...*yawn* and I drag...umm..ged you to the car and brought you here" _as she snuggled under the covers even more, trying to block the sunlight coming in. Touka sat on the floor next to the couch trying to comprehend .._"I fainted..why?" _She remembered white hair, smelling the candles, seeing him. _" I don't know umm .. you kept saying Kaneki ' name in your sleep." _Rolling over to look at her bestie sitting on the floor confused. _"So I wasn't going crazy I did see him." "See what?" *yawn*". _

How could she tell Yoriko that she saw Kaneki at the mall, in the car. He was right there in front of me and I couldn't build the courage to say his name to get him to turn around. I could have avoided all of this if I just said it. _"Touka..?"_ She looked at Yoriko and smiled _"umm nun.. go back to sleep I got to get to work.. see you down stairs."_ Touka got up and ran to the bathroom before Yoriko had a chance to say anything.

Touka looked in the mirror, she had a bruise near her temple._"I guess I hit the ground a little too hard"._ Trying to clean her wounds, her mind drifted to the past when Kaneki use to do check ups after fights.

_"Touka, how are you feeling?" "I'm okay my back hurts a little, but I'm fine are you?" _Looking up she saw the strong jawline, the soft lips that formed a smirk, the dark eyes that were fixed on hers, and how could she forget the lovely soft white hair that sat on his head. The white hair that represent his sorrow, his pain, her not being by his side. It was her sadness, her pain, her regret. "_I'm fine don't worry about me now turn over so I can examine your back."_ She did as he said. Slowly she could feel his soft, warm hands gripping her back in search of where the pain was. He waited awhile before he heard a sigh of pain come from her lovely lips. He added a little more pressure to the middle of her back, until he heard the sigh of relief fall from her lips as a smile came after. She turned to face him. _"It feels better already" _ rubbing where the pain was slowly going away. His hands now at her sides, he leaned down, now hovering over her, almost feeling her breath on his face. He leaned in a little more. Her heart was racing he never acted this way before after the check ups. She couldn't take the suspense, she needed his lips, she craved his on hers, his warm.

*KNOCK*KNOCK_ " hurry up I got to go to the bathroom " _She was brought back to her world, the bathroom, the mirror, she was brought back to soon. Sighing to the memory, she pushed back in the vault she didn't want to open again. _"Okay, I hear you, I'm almost done." _

After freshing up and still wrapping her head from yesterday's events, Touka made her way downstairs to start working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I want to take time to say thank you to everyone that is reading my story. This my first story, so seeing all the views, follows, favorites, and reviews coming in makes me happy i choose to do this. I try to post every monday, but i know how disappointing it is when the story is getting good and you have to wait for another chapter. So when ever a finish a page I will post it the same day. Sorry also for the different formats of the chapters. Please review I would like to see your thoughts lol. Okay Enjoy! =)**

_"Can I get a french vanilla coffee please?" "Size?" " Oh umm.. medium." "3.16." "Here you go." " enjoy"._ Touka relaxed on the bar after the shop finally slowed down. _I wonder why everyone wants coffee today?_She walked over to the booths and started to wipe them down when the bell over the door rang. Without looking up she yelled _" sit where ever you like" _not noticing she did not get a respond she continued cleaning. Making her way back to the bar and grabbing a cup of water. She made her way over to where the customer was seating.

_" What would you like today?" _Taking out a napkin and placing the water on it. _"Ummm can I get a hazelnut flavored coffee please?"_ She looked up to see a white pants suit, jacket outlined in black with a red flower in the pocket. She froze not understanding why she didn't sense him. _Was I that into my thoughts? "Ma'? Are you okay?"_ _Why can't I speak? Why does he make me feel this way? "Umm I think something is wrong with her." _Yoriko looked over that the man talking as she came down the stairs. She couldn't believe her eyes either. "_Oh umm I'm sorry for her, she gets speechless when someone so handsome is around " _

She said smiling pulling Touka behind the bar, while she looked back to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. _"Umm Touka...? Can you stop looking like that please, everyone's watching" _She finally snapped out of the spell she felt she was under. _" you see him right?... I'm not going crazy?!" _Yoriko looked her right in her eyes _"yeah __you__r not crazy" _Touka felt the air around her get thick, she couldn't breathe. _Why now? Why here?_ "I have to get his coffee". While building the confidence to go back over there Yoriko was speaking, but Touka just tuned her out until she hear her thoughts be spoken. _" Why is he acting like he doesn't remember us?" _Touka turned as the question left her best friends lips. _Why? _She looked up at him siting there reading a damn book. _How dare he not speak my name? How could he just sit there? I'm right here... I'm here.. _tears started to for in her eyes_... does he really not remember me?_

_" umm excuse me can I have my coffee?" _She snapped back to see his arm in the air waving in her direction. Before she knew it she was walking towards him, heart pumping, hands shaking. He took the coffee from her before she could even try to put it down.

_"What's your name?"_ She said before she even realized. A smirk rose on his lips, _"you would like to know a handsome gentleman's name?" _She just stood there hold her breath, clasping her hands behind her, no one could make her get this way. Where the world would stop when it was just them.

_" well you are one that doesn't speak much, my name is Sasaki Haise, and your is ?"_ _It's not him, he looks like him, smell like him, he couldn't have forgotten his name, could he?_ _" excuse me?" "Kaneki?" "Your name is... ughh..." " What's wrong?" _Sudden panic filled her voice _why is he holding his left eye like that. _

_" umm I'm sorry *smirk* I have to go"_. He got up so fast she heard the bell and that was it. Her world that was paused, suddenly came crashing down as the people left in the shop voices came in loud and clear. Before Touka could comprehend what she was doing, she was already outside looking for him. I'm not leaving your side again, _even if you don't remember me I don't care._


	4. Chapter 4

She stopped in the middle of the street looking around, finally the wind blew and she could smell that wonderful scent and she followed it. The scent got stronger as she walked down an alley. The light was dimmer, but she saw the white suit, "_Kaneki? " "Touka, is that you?"_ Shocked, in the shop he didn't even look my way now he knew my name. She walked over to where he was she saw his hair, the lovely white hair, and his left eye was ,ghoul?!

_" Is this really you?" " *smirk* I guess this is the worse place to make my grand entrance uh?" " What's going on, you didn't know me back there, now your calling me name, I don't understand." " I want to explain it all to you, I really do, but I don't have much time. You see it's me, but it's not I can't control my self, or my body. It's like I'm trapped and I was sleep until you called my name, and I had to make sure it was you and not my dreams."_

_"Is that why your eye started acting weird?" *smirk* "yeah I was trying to see you, I know it's been awhile.." "3years *folding arms*" she was beyond mad he left her and went to do his own thing. "How could you just up and leave like that. I was worried about you every single day. _She started to beat his chest punching him as hard as she could. "_1,095 days Kaneki! 1,095 days you were gone!" _Sobbing now she tucked her head in his chest, grabbing his jacket, his arms sheltered her. The world stopped again, it was just them._ "I know, I know, I promise I do understand, 3 whole years, and I have missed you every single day also, I thought about you, I wanted to check one you. I wanted to come back to you, but I just couldn't, and then...ughhh*holding head*" Not now a little longer please, a little longer _he mumbled to himself._ "What's wrong!?"_ She hated when he was in pain, _How can I help you_.

Holding his sides_, I won't leave you again I promise._ He stood up and took her hand bringing her into his chest, _" Touka, I don't have much time left and I been trying to figure out how to actually say this to you face to face" _Shocked hi voice was soild and deeper than normal. _" say what Kaneki?" _She looked into his eyes, they were soft just like when she first meet him_." Touka, I ughhhh not now"_ Touka frighten at the sight of Kaneki, he was fight so hard to stay in control of himself, _" I guess we'll have to finish this another time"_ Finally giving up the fight he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. She kneeled to him to look at his face, "_you just can't leave, you can't just walk away like this not again_, Kaneki" he looked up at her tears started to form.

His eye was back_, Touka ….. _Kaneki fell back in to the blackness that once claimed his mind. _ " ugh my head, wh..where am i? Who are you?"_ with a bewildered look on his face Sasaki watched as the girl that was once at his side was now gone. _Who is she?_ Touka not concern about the man questioning her, she was once again lost in her thoughts. _This can't be happening he was just right here_, _and now he doesn't know my name_. Tears started to form, she turned her back, and walked back to the shop.

_I have to stop doing this to myself, he is gone, that dude was toying with me, I have to stop thinking about him._ It started to rain on the way back, it was helping hiding her tears. Making it back to the shop, everyone was gone except for Yoriko. Running up to Touka to hug her, she collapsed in her arms, and was crying to where she got a headache. _"Yoriko, I can't do this anymore, I have to forget it's to painful". _Yoriko upset to see her best friend heartbroken all over again _" well fix this I promise"._


	5. Chapter 5

Sasaki

Back in the alley.

Sasaki still did not understand what was going on_. How did I get in the alley? Who was that girl? Wasn't she from the café?_ He finally got up off the street, but he had the worse headache that he could ever imagine. _Why does it feel like someone is just stomping and screaming in my head,.. Ugh?! _He started to walk towards a hotel that was nearby, _I can't go back to headquarters looking like this, not right now. _He entered the hotel and everyone was staring at him, scared at the sight of him. _Why is everyone looking at me weird? _"Are you alright son?" Sasaki looked to an older man with a worried look on his face and his hands out as if to catch something. He started to say something, but before he could the voices he heard were back, he dropped to his knees in pain.

Hours later Sasaki woke up in a bed, the sun beaming thru the blinds. "where am I?". He got up and noticed that he had a towel on his head and his clothes were gone, and he was wearing pj's. _What is going on? What happened? _He got up from the bed and saw a note, _Call Front Desk, _still not understanding he just did what the note said. *ring* *ring* "Front desk", " umm… hi I have a note that to said call you…" "oh wait a sec,… what's your room number" "umm… where would I find that…" "It's on the phone at the top" "oh umm 254..." "Oh…. I'm going to transfer you now" "ok?". _ What the heck is going on? _

"Hello, Sasaki" "Ummm... hello, how do you know my name" "a young lady told me, you're probably wondering what the hecks going on. Well you came into the hotel last night looking as if you have gotten into a fight, but there was no blood, you just looked ruff. I came over to make sure you were okay, but you started to scream and grab your head. Then you went quiet and stood up, you did this weird this where you cracked your finger and asked for the phone. I told you where it was and after you were done you said that a friend of yours was on their way and would help you. Once she got here you both got a room and hours later she came down here and told us to wash your clothes, leave you that note, and tell you what happen last night and she left." Stunned at what the man said only thing that he wanted to know was "what did the girl look like" "well she was a nice looking girl" "ok… was there anything that made her different?" "Oh.. Well if you put it like that she had ummm what color was that…. Hold on I'm going to ask someone" _Why does this old man have the worse memory.. _ "Purple was the color, her hair was purple, oh yeah something else to …" "What anything would help at this point" " your hair went white last night to, it was in the blink of an eye, *puff* white." "Like complete white hair?" "Yeah your whole head was white" "Ummm thank you for all of this."

_White, purple hair… I had white hair….why? That makes no sense. The girl had purple, who do I know with purple hair? Think, purple hair? The girl at the café' had purple hair. But why would I call her?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone reading my story .I've been stuck not knowing where to take the story. Sorry for such a long wait. I honestly don't know where it's going, but I know it's going. LOL. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL.**

After finding his clothes he began to head out the hotel. He started his way to the cafe. _I have to talk to her, but would she talk to me, I don't even know her name._ While in his thoughts he didn't notice he stopped in the middle of the street. * HONK * "**_Watch where you going dude_**!" Umh, he turn to see a car swerve around him. In shock he started to move towards the sidewalk, now out of breath, he continued to retrace his steps to the café. _Wasn't it this way? Why can't I know remember? Ugh, think left or right?_

_"Umm, are u lost?"_ He looked down to see a little girl with brown hair and yellow stockings on. "_Why_ _yes, I'm trying to find Anteiku." _She stared at him for a while._ He looks a lot like big brother, why is that? "Oh, I know where that is, I live upstairs." "OH can you please take me there it's really important?" "Ummm, sure, can I ask you a question?" "Um sure..." "What is your name?" _He looked at her for a second _why does this girl look familiar, "my name is Sasaki, and yours?" _"_Hinami_" Sasaki started to have a sharp pain in his left eye. _Not this again. "What's wrong?" _ He looked at her, "it's nothing just a headache". She just stared at him for a second, _his a ghoul, a one-eyed ghoul, big brother? "Umm your eye is umm…_" "_I have something in my eye_, he started to smile, _that's where that pain came from_ _is it out now?" _he opened he eye again. She stared once more, _it's gone? Does he not know, is that possible? He has to know, right? _"_ umph, yeah its gone... Kaneki?" "Umph, Kaneki…? Who is that?"_

_ "Oh, umm he is my big brother, you know something you look a lot like him." "I do?!" "Yeah, he was tall, like to read books he would help me and he worked at the cafe too. He was the best." _She slowly began to get sad._ "What's wrong you seem sad?" "Well, he left kind of and I haven't seen him since." _

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave like that I just wanted to protect you and everyone else. I wanted to get stronger not just for me, but for you. Don't let her cry! _

_ Sasaki stopped walking, what the hell was that? _He looked around no was close enough to them for the voice to come from another person. She stopped and turned around to see Sasaki stopped a few feet behind her. "_I don't like to see young ladies sad, so how about when we get to the café' I get you a scone or something, ok?" She smiled. He has to be big brother his just like him. _ "_Your even kind just like him, if he was here he would like you."_

No I wouldn't.

_"Alright I'm not crazy, did you hear that?" "Hear what?"_ Sasaki looked around them still no one was on their side of the street. "What was that?" "I didn't hear anything." "Its okay I guess it was my imagination." "Oh okay...well we're here I'll introduce you to big sister." "I would like that."

Hinami opened the door to the café. _"What are you doing?" "Sister, I..." "Get up stairs now, I been calling you." "I'm sorry." "Just go." "It was nice meeting you." _She waved goodbye to Sasaki and went straight up stairs not looking her sister way._ "And why are you here?" "Umm..." _He finally look at the woman talking. It's her._ "The manager at the hotel told me you came to help me, I need to talk to u about what happened." "Not happening you can leave." "But I need to know" "I don't care." "I do." "I don't." "Please." "No." "I'm not leaving until you talk to me." "I guess you will be waiting." "I guess I am." "Ughhh I have to get back to work." Go after her. ... "Where is that voice coming from..." _Touka looked back at Sasaki _"did u just say a voice?" "Yes, I keep hearing someone talking, and it has to be in my head, because when I look around no one is talking to me."_

Touka stared at Sasaki for a while. She walked away from him smiling. "And I thought Kaneki was crazy your worse" _She's beautiful, isn't she? _He stared at her for a while. _I never notice that, ugh I still don't know her name. It's Touka. "Touka?" _She turned around in shock. "_How.. do you know my name, I never told you?" She looked in his face and saw a one-eyed ghoul. Kaneki. "I'm not doing this again, I refuse I told you at the hotel, this was the last time, you hurt me, you left, and you expect that every time you appear I'm supposed to come running to you not happening." _

Hinami was listening on the top of the stairs. She couldn't believe her eyes, he hair turned from black and white to plain white, his eye turned ghoul then back to normal, and his posture changed. _Brother. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hinami ran down the stairs straight to Kaneki with tears in her eyes, "I knew that was you, I knew it". He turned to her direction only able to respond by putting his arms around her. "Hey" with a smile on his face. "You're all grown up now how are you?" She looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm okay, but I'll be better if you could stay for dinner" she spoke in a childish tone pleading for him to say yes. "That's no really up to me" Kaneki and Hinami looked where Touka was standing for her approval. When they finally got a nod from her, Hinami face brighten up.

"So where have you been brother?" "Ummm", he looked over at Touka who was now behind the counter cleaning glasses trying not to listen. "Let's just say I was out getting my life together". A smiled crossed his lips and he looked in Touka's direction. Crack glass fell to the floor and Touka had cur her hand, Kaneki moved to where she was," I'll get it", he started to pick the pieces up. "No I got it", she grabbed his hand and took the glass and dropped them in the trashcan.

"Why won't you let me help?" he stood up staring her down. "Because I said I got it I don't need your help", She turned around staring him down "then why are you mad at me?" She tighten her fist. "Ugh, you want to help so bad, you finish cleaning up then". She took her apron off trying not to make eye contact with him as she made her way to the stairs. Hinami moved to the broom closet, she brought Kaneki the dust pan, and she started to sweep. "You don't have to do that Hinami", she continued to sweep, "You don't get it do you?" "Get what?"

She lift her head and looked him in his eyes, " After you decided not to come back, everything went wrong, yeah we moved the café' got back on our feet, but we were missing you and we worked around the fact that you weren't here. Even though we were happy and we smiled and laugh a lot it didn't change the fact that you weren't there. And now your back, our world is flipped again, going from no Kaneki to you standing at the door. It's a lot to take in, and you won't explain anything." The pain was too much for Hinami that she just turned around and went upstairs. Kaneki stayed downstairs beating himself up, "Stupid, It's not just about you, tsk".


	8. Chapter 8

The guest started to leave soon after the incident. Once the cafes last guest left Kaneki turned the sign to close, he walked to the back, put an apron on, filled a small bucket with soap and water, grabbed a rag and he walked over the booth and started to clean them one at a time. Lost on his thoughts flashes of when he use to work at café enter his mind, he first coffee with sugar, when he first meet Hinami and her mom, a smile crossed his lips and he stopped for a second to pay his respects to Hinami mom's. He moved to the last booth as he picked up the rag he got a sudden chill

... Then flashes of a man in a white suit and yellow hair flashed in his mind. He dropped the rag on the table and grabbed his head and let out a scream. "Not this please anything but this", he looked at the floor and it turned in to checker board style, and he could see himself sitting in a chair. Tears started to fall as he saw pliers on the floor and blood.

Touka and Hinami talked about the situation that happen downstairs. Touka just refused to go back downstairs to him. "You shouldn't be so hard on him we don't know what he went through or anything." Hinami said wiping tears from her eyes. "And that's the problem he shuts me out and doesn't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to talk to him." Touka fell back on the floor and looked at the ceiling fan going around. "Ugh, his stubborn".

Hinami looked at the door with worried eyes, "so are you going to at least check on him?" Touka sat up looking at Hinami. "Did you hear anything I said?" Hinami looked back at Touka wide eyed. "Right now I don't care about what you said I just need you to do something before we have to find another home." She got up and grabbed her tissue box, went to the door and straight to her room. "You could have at least closed my door you know", Touka said as she got up to close her door she heard screams and got sudden chills.

She ran downstairs to the cafe_, Kaneki_. She got the last step and saw the bucket of water knocked over, she walked to the booth and picked up the rag to see scratches in the wood... "Kaneki"... She walked behind the bar to see Kaneki in the corner with his hands wrapped around his legs. "391...384...377..."

"Kaneki what's going on" She sat on her knees in front of him. "...370". Touka couldn't believe what she was seeing, she never seen Kaneki look so terrified. She lift her hands shaking _what do I do..._she grabbed Kaneki's shoulders and began to shake him rapidly, "snap back already," "342." " what's wrong with you come back to me..." Tears started to fall down Touka cheeks "why are you being like this, you're not weak you always said you wanted to protect everyone now your acting crazy, you can't do this to us, to me".

She grabbed him and just laid on his chest he continued to count unfazed. She hugged him harder "Stop! This please Kaneki Stop!" tears still running she raised her hand smack the sound rung through the room. Kaneki placed his hand on his cheek "ouch!" Touka opened her eyes "Kaneki I'm sorry you wouldn't listen to me I'm sorry" she went back to her spot on his chest.

He smiled "Don't say sorry, I'm sorry for pushing you that far thank you for it" he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears that were running. "Touka look at me" she did as he said "You mean a lot to me, you're basically all I have left I don't know what words to use but I know something..." She looked at him confused "you know wh…" he kissed her before she could say another word. A feeling of warmth filled her eyes he pulled away... "Why are you crying?" She wanted to say something, but nothing came out she got up and ran back up stairs. Kaneki sat in the same spot and touched his lips "Was that too much?"


	9. Chapter 9

Touka made it in the room and went straight to the bathroom. She paced back and forth, her mind was running from all the thoughts of him. She stopped in front of the mirror, turned on the sink, and splashed on her face. She noticed her face was red. "Why do I feel like this... just calm down and breathe." Kaneki moved to the backroom where there was a couch. "I'll just give her some time alone, if she wants me she can come get me." He found a blanket and laid down he touched his lips again and smiled he.

Touka woke up on the floor in the bathroom with water on her face. "What the hell?" "I knocked on the door like a damn crazy person and you didn't answer so I came in." She looked up to see Nishiki standing over her, "ughh, just fucking help me up..." He took Touka's hand and helped her up. "Yeah, yeah... why is he here?" Still half sleep Touka looked at him confused. "Who?"

Nishiki put his hands on his hips "You know damn well who..." she smiled "why don't you go down and ask for yourself?" She moved to her bed "it's only 11 ughhh, why didn't Hinami come?" He walked over to the door and lend on it. "She told me she didn't want to see you and him together..." "What do you mean?" her cheeks turned red and she touched her lips. Nishiki smirked "... so I take it something did happen" Touka turned toward him "If it did you would be the last to know "she got under the covers and turned away from the door. "When you leave close my door..." "Ummm please? ..." she mummed it and he left with her door slightly closed.

Few minutes later the door cracked open. "Ugh he gets on my fucking nerves" she got up and walked over to the door with her eyes close, "why is the hallway light on?" As she placed her hand on the door it, her eyes flashed open to see Kaneki standing at the door. "What... are you doing?" "I heard you from downstairs, so I came to see you, plus I couldn't sleep comfortable on the couch... can I come in?" She tried to hide the smile on her face "well your here..." she shut the door behind him and locked it. "Touka" he turned to face her, but before he could say anything else she placed her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips.

She pulled away with her eyes closed and her hands on his cheeks. Surprised he went for another kiss, but she moved away from him back to the bed. "Why did you just kiss me?" he asked as he watched her walk back to the bed. "Because I didn't kiss you back, so are you going to stand up or come to bed?" Kankei stood for a second, _should I get in the bed or go back downstairs?, _in his thoughts he got hit with a pillow. "Come on" she moved the covers back and patted the empty spot, "why not?" she smiled.

He got in the bed and turned his back towards hers. "So…. You're not going to tell me?" "Tell you what?" She turned over and touched his white hair. "Remember when you were walking with Rize?" "Yeah, why are you bringing that up?" "Because I saw you and her and wanted to get you way from her, but since I was with Yoriko. I couldn't help you" Her tears started to fall, Kaneki turned around, "You know if you did help, we wouldn't be here right now" He kissed her forehead, they snuggled for the rest of the night. "Let's stay like this until were needed ok?" She looked up at him "okay".


	10. Chapter 10

"I need more time!" "No, you stuck me in here for too long I'm coming out and caging you back up as soon as we get back". Kaneki was dressed in all black standing on the right side of a dark room that had a checker board floor. On the other side was Sasaki, in a white jacket. "Why are you going to do that, this is your life too, they want you to forget" "I want to forget, , don't know these people, they're not my family" "I'm not going back and nothing's going to change after 3 years I'm not leaving her again" "Wake up, you're talking in your sleep!" The dark room started to crumble, Saaski said one last thing before walking away. "You got less than 24 hours to finish up, if you want them to stay safe".

Kaneki opened his eyes to see Touka sitting on his lap. "Your wake, were you having a bad dream?" Surprised at where she was sitting, he placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, he sat up with her still on his lap and gave her a passionate kiss, "I love you, and I know I popped back in your life unexpected, I know this is going to hurt you, but I have to go later." She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. "Why I don't understand, you can't, you just got back..." He stopped a tear from falling," I know, but I rather not be with you and protect you then, be with you and lose you."

Before she could respond her door was kicked in, "Touka, we need you downstai…, what are you doing?" Nishiki couldn't believe what he was seeing. Touka turned to see her door on the floor, "You just kicked my door, get out!" Kaneki fell back on the pillows, _good save Nishiki_. "Why the fuck are you on him like that?" Touka blushed realizing that she was still sitting on Kaneki's lap. "Why does it matter what Touka does do you feel some way towards her?"

Touka looked back to Kaneki who was laying on the pillows smiling at her. "If you do have feeling for her you're going to hate this", Kaneki rolled Touka over he leaned up and pull of his shirt and leaned down and kissed her once more. "Tsk", Nishiki put his hands in his pockets and walked back downstairs. Kaneki stopped when he heard Nishiki go downstairs, he lift his head to see Touka's face. She turned her head to stop from looking in his eyes. "I rather you stay and fight with me instead of you running with your tail between your legs."

She pushed him off of her and stood up, "that's what you should have done 3 years ago and now you're making this same decision again." He reached for her hand, she sneaked it back," I have to go to work, if you leave I rather you not say goodbye." She walked over to the bathroom and started to run the water. Kaneki got up and walked over to the door, Touka followed his every move holding her breathe. He picked the door up off the floor and examined the damage, he placed the door back in its spot and headed towards Touka. "I can never figure out what you're thinking.", she said as he got closer.

"I have a question for you", he landed against the bathroom door. "What is it?" she opened the cabinet to take out a towel. "What's going on with you and Nishiki? Did something happen? Or is he just being him?". Touka turned around to face Kaneki, "are you asking is I had sex with him?" His body suddenly got hot at the thought, he turned away and got back in the bed. "You know if he did have feelings it wouldn't end well for him" he rolled over to look at the bathroom door, "If you leave someone has to protect me right?" She smiled and closed the door. _Yeah, and it would be me. _

Kaneki stared at the ceiling fan as it went around, not noticing Touka staring at him. "I love you too". He turned and saw her dressed in her work clothes, "took you a long time" he smirked. "Ditch work and come with me today!", she smiled at the thought, "I would if I could." He got sad and rolled off the bed, and put his shoes on "How about I kidnap you?" he walked over and picked her up, and placed her over his shoulder. He dashed out the room and headed for the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nishiki, Where is Touka," Hinami looked at him with concern, "tsk don't bring her up" he fixed his glasses and walked over to the sink, "did something happen?" Hinami gripped the broom tighter knowing the answer. "Stop meddling she's with him anyways," he gripped his fist tighter at the thought of Touka with him, "I'm going out." "Where you going? This place can't run it self you know." Nishiki grabbed his coat, cell phone, and shut the door behind him.

_Where are you?_

_ home, something wrong?_

_I'm coming over…_

_Umm…. Ok_

Nishiki took his time to get there. "Why him, tsk, he left for 3 years, idiot..." he kicked a rock that was in front of him "damn it". He started to think of her, he started to shake his head, " I was there when he wasn't, it was my shoulder you cried on, I'm the one that helped you get passed him, and you do this shit". He punched the wall that was near, his phone started to vibrate.

_Are you outside?_

He looked up and saw that he was there already.

_Yeah, open up_

"Took you long enough what's going on?" Nishiki pushed her inside and shut the door behind, "get underdressed" "What, Talk to me" He turned and looked at her. "Kimi, can you please stop talking and get undressed please, just this once" She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek, " okay" she kissed his lips and started to walk to the room. "tsk, this could've been you, Touka". He walked in the bedroom and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kaneki! Put me down!" "Say you'll enjoy this" "Ugh, Okay I'll enjoy myself! Now put me down" Kaneki stop spinning and fell to the ground with Touka landing on top of him. "Your so stupid" she started to hit his chest. He grabbed her hands and brought her close to his chest and kissed her. "Enjoy yourself, look up". He rolled her over on the grass forcing her to look up. "Its beautiful" The sky was a ocean blue, with clouds slowly moving across.

"There was times when I wasn't going to make it, times where I just wanted to see you, my world was upside down, and one day I was on the roof of some building and I just decided to look up and I saw light, clouds, peace. I thought of you. You keep me going, I remember the reason I was doing all of it, and it was to become strong, and protect you. I know you may not believe me, but it was and is all for you."

"Does that mean you're going to tell what happen?" Touka turned to look at him, but he kept looking at the sky. "Your stubborn you know that". He got up and dusted off his clothes, "How about we get some coffee, and walk around the lake, huh?" He stuck out his hand, Touka looked at it for a second, _does this mean you're going to stay or is this you saying goodbye again. "_Touka?" she shook her head and grabbed his hand. She got up and brushed off the grass and followed behind him. "Touka, do I make your heart skip?"

She stopped where she was, and her heart started to pound in her chest. "What do you mean?" He turned around and saw her cheeks red, he smiled and walked to her. "Have you ever to play a game see how much of something you can stand?" he smirked at the idea. "No, but back to what you said", He stopped a few feet away from her. "I want to play that game, It's called concentration. There is a lot of ways to play. But for this one your just going to stand there and I'm going to see how much you can take before you say stop, ok?" She looked at him wide-eyed and just nodded her head.

He started to walk over to her, slowly. With every step he took her heart pound in her chest, she tried to concentrate on breathing. _ All he is doing is walking, get it together. _ He was finally in front of her, he lift his hand and brushed her cheek. _ Breathe. _ He walked around her slowly and stopped behind her. _Breathe. _ He placed his finger on the back of her neck, and traced her spine. She could feel the warmth of him tracing her through her clothes. She jumped when he stopped at the crest of her back. "Is that you saying stop?" he whispered in her ear, and nibbled before moving away.

She didn't answer him and he walked back in front of her, grabbed her hand and moved to a tree that was off to itself. He pushed her up against it. She looked into his eyes, _are we still playing that game?, _"Touka, I…" He moved in closer to her and dropped to his knees. "I have to go again" "Stop!" She shook her head rapidly, "you can't go, NO! I refused". Tears started to form in her eyes, she looked at Kaneki. "What are you doing?" "I won and you lose".

"Idiot!"

Tears started to flow down her face. Kaneki was walking back with the coffee he promised. She tried to wipe the tears, but they wouldn't stop. He sat down on the bench next to her. "Here", she took the coffee, but it fell on the ground. "What's wrong?" She tried to move her hand, but she felt needles in her hand, _am I going numb? _, "I can't". Kaneki, looked at Touka, "you can't what?".

She got up and started to walk to exit the park, " this was fun, at least I got to actually have a date with you". Kaneki was now in front of Touka, "What's wrong with you, is it because of the game… That was the point to see how much you could take.." "You don't get it do". He stared at her, "look at me", _No!_, "Touka look at me" she did as he said her cheeks were wet, her eyes were red.

"You know when I thought of you coming back, I thought I would be happy, no more tears, but since you've been back that's it's been, tears. It might as well go back to the way it was." She walked around him and started to go up the stairs to head back to the café'. "You said you only had 24 hours left with me right?, I think that times up, hopefully when you really do come back for good, there's no more tears".


End file.
